Unknown Grave
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Minerva McGonagalls life with her late husband. One-shot. Harry/Minerva HP/MM


Minerva McGonagall was the only child of a pure-blood family.

At the age of sixteen, she met her future husband. It had been the summer before her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she had been in Diagon Alley when she had literately ran into him.

He had been handsome, with messy black hair, the most beautiful emerald green eyes hidden behind glasses, and had a lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead. He had been such a gentleman and so kind, helping her up and picking up her dropped bag. They had talked for a few moments, and she found out his name was Harry. He had escorted her for the rest of her trip around the Alley.

She found out that he was a year, almost two, older than her. He was also an orphan, though he wouldn't go into much detail.

Afterward, he had asked to see her again.

By the end of the summer, they were courting each other. And when she returned to Hogwarts, they kept in contact via owl and met on Hogsmeade weekends. Her parents had been happy for her, and approved of him.

When Christmas break came, he had come to her with a vial of Veritaserum, truth-potion, and a list of questions he wanted her to ask him while he was under the influence. She had asked, "Why?"

Harry had responded with a shy smile and said, "It's the only way you'll believe me."

So she had administered the potion and asked the questions. And she had learned the truth about Harry James Potter. He had been born in the future, had fought a war, and had been sent back in time as he struck down the man who had killed his parents. She had wanted to ask him more questions about the future, but had respected him enough not to.

Then she asked the final question on his list. "Do you love me?"

Harry had answered, "With all my heart."

After administering the antidote she had asked, "Why did you tell me? Why do you want me to know?"

Harry had smiled and said, "I don't want you to not know when I ask you my question." He had knelt down in front of her a pulled out a ring. It was beautifully cut, with a small but elegant diamond setting. "I've already asked your father's permission," he explained. "Minerva Elaine McGonagall, I love you more than I can ever express. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears of happiness had rolled down her face as she engulfed him in a fierce hug and told him, "Yes," before kissing him.

The next summer they were married. Harry took her name of McGonagall, both so that no one would know he was from the future, and to please her father. Her friend Augusta Higgens had been her maid of honor.

Harry had built them a home in the highlands, the area she had grown up in. And, while she worked to get her mastery in transfiguration, he had worked as an Auror. Three years later, after finishing her mastery, she got a job working at the Ministry of Magic in the Magical Reversal Squad.

For ten years they had lived a happily married life before their son Macbeth was born. Two years later they both applied to work at Hogwarts. She became the Transfiguration Mistress, taking over from her mentor Albus Dumbledore who had been promoted to headmaster, Harry became the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Thirteen years later, a man named Lord Voldemort began a civil war in the wizarding community. Three years later, he has attacked her and her family.

Harry perished in the attack, fighting to offer her and her son and his fiancee the chance to flee.

She had been both happy and sad the day that Macbeth married. She was happy to see her son living his life. And sad that his father could not see it. Five years later Voldemort killed her son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter and both grandsons.

Her entire family was dead.

She threw herself into her work at Hogwarts and the war effort.

Then James Potter and Lily Evans came to Hogwarts. It hurt, seeing Harry's body in James, and his eyes in Lily, but she never let it show, not in the seven years they went to school.

She was their the day Harry was born. She found it odd, knowing that the little babe had become her husband. But she was so happy.

Then came that fateful Halloween.

She had spent the day after observing the Dursleys, Lily's sister Petunia, her husband Vernon, and her son Dudley. She had been disgusted. And when Albus came to drop Harry off with them, she had protested. He had ignored her.

For ten years she waited to see Harry again.

When she saw him again, right before his sorting, it was hard for her to see the man she had loved. She had been unimpressed throughout the year, he hadn't shown the skill and determination that her husband had. But at the end of the year, she had seen a bit of the man she married when he went to stop Quirell from getting the stone. And she had felt awful about brushing him off when he had tried to warn her.

Second year was much the same. Though she was ready to strangle him when she had found out he went after Slytherin's monster. He had to live long enough to get sent back to her damn it!

During his third year, Sirius had escaped, and due to Harry's reluctance to talk about anything to due with the future, she had no idea he was innocent. And she had been worried that whole year. And throughout the year, thanks to giving the young Ms. Granger the time-turner, she was reminded that Harry would go back in time to her at some point.

Harry's fourth year had been awful for her, what with his name being entered into the Tri-wizard Tournament. But it had been that year that she had begun to see the man who would become her husband. When the Yule Ball came, she was almost disappointed that he didn't ask her to the ball. But she had to remind herself that he wasn't yet married to, or even knew he was married to her. She had never before been jealous of a student, and she had been jealous as Ms. Patil. Though she did feel slightly better when Harry only danced the one dance with her.

When Harry had returned, announcing that Voldemort had returned, she felt fear. This was the man that had taken her family from her. And she was determined that she would help stop him again.

But then the Ministry had to deny the bastards return. She had never been more furious. And then Umbridge came to the school, and she tortured her Harry. She had been livid when Ms. Granger had informed her, and had immediately sought the demented bitch out. But she had been so proud of Harry that year, with him forming the DA and staying true to his word. Then Sirius had died, and she cried. She cried for Harry, knowing he had to be hurting.

Sixth year, she had seen the man who would become her husband. It was like looking at at her husband when she had first met him, and, in a way, it had hurt. And she had wanted to strangle Ms. Weasley once they started dating.

Then Dumbledore was killed.

She didn't see harry again until that final battle at Hogwarts. There was no denying that he had become the man she had married so long ago. When Hagrid carried his body to Hogwarts she had let out a wailing scream, her husband hadn't survive to go back in time! What would happen? She had thrown herself into the resulting battle. And she had been so happy when Harry revealed himself to still be alive.

And when Harry struck down Voldemort, she saw as a light engulfed him and he disappeared.

She knew she would never see Harry alive again.

Five years later she was laid to rest beside her husband, beside the unknown grave of Harry James Potter.

0000000000

**This sat on my computer for a while. It's not my best work, but I decided to Post in anyway, since I love the idea of Harry going back in time and becoming romantically involved with Minerva. This is a One-shot, I have no plans to write more.**

**And for those of you who didn't guess, Augusta Higgens, Minerva's Maid of Honor, is the future Augusta Longbottom.**

**Please review and check out the challenges in My Forum, there is a link on my profile.**


End file.
